


Getting Dressed

by zombiefishgirl



Series: Of Ardour and Adoration [8]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4539903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiefishgirl/pseuds/zombiefishgirl





	Getting Dressed

Cullen's breath caught in his throat as the door he had just knocked upon was opened to reveal a vision from his dreams. The Inquisitor was naked. The Herald of Andraste was naked. Sarita was naked. Alright technically she was wearing a towel but still. He stood, frozen taking in the sight of her, a soft red towel wrapped tightly around her, hugging every curve. Her hair wet from the bath his knock had pulled her away from, dark and loose. Her cheeks, marked with vallaslin flushed prettily. From the bath or from his presence he wondered idly. Her brilliant green eyes sparkling mischievously as a slow, brilliant smile came to her pink full lips.  
He felt his hand rubbing the back of his neck, a nervous habit that happened more and more often around her. "Ah...Inquisitor...I ah...I did not realise...I am sorry to intrude, I could come back later..."  
She laughed and it was like music to him. "Cullen don't be silly, I was just about to get dressed, come in please." She gestured to the room behind her and he was struck by how creamy smooth her skin looked. A drop of water trickled from her collar bone down to her cleavage and it took all his willpower not to lean forward and trace its route with his tongue.  
"Ah I am not sure that would be appropriate..."  
"Relax, I have a privacy screen and I trust you to be a gentleman and not to peek."  
As he entered the room, closing the door behind him she walked over to the ornate screen and after a moment tossed the towel aside. "Although if you did peek I might not complain."  
He almost dropped the papers he was carrying in surprise and he heard that laugh again.  
"So I assume you had a purpose in coming here, other than to ogle me I mean."  
"I did not!"  
"Oh so you did just come to ogle me?"  
"What!? No I meant..."  
"Cullen," she poked her head around the side of the screen "relax, I was teasing. I assume those are the final pieces of information Leliana wanted me to have before the ball this evening?"  
"Maker's breath." he breathed out, he was Commander of the Inquisition forces he should not be so easily flustered. Sarita just had that effect on him, making him feel like a love struck teen. "I will just leave these on your desk to peruse."  
He turned to go before he heard her call out for him to wait. He felt her hand on his shoulder and was slightly dissapointed when he turned to see that she was now fully clothed in the red dress uniform they were to wear that night.  
"Help me tie my sash?" she smiled coquettishly.  
He stepped closer and carefully tied the sash.  
"Would it be terribly shallow of me to admit that part of me had hoped for a chance to wear a dress tonight?" she smiled.  
"A dress?" he smiled down at her.  
"Well one reads stories of fancy balls full of women in beautiful gowns, handsome gentlemen, dancing," she sighed wistfully. "It would have been nice to get all dressed up for a night. To feel beautiful."  
"But you are always beautiful." He said this not as a compliment but as a statement of fact, genuinely confused. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Now it was her turn to blush, he was amused to see the tips of her ears turning pink.  
"Well," she cleared her throat, "clearly you have not seen me first thing in the morning."  
"No but I would like to," he answered automatically, his voice husky from the images in his mind and the warmth of her standing so close to him. His heart froze. He had not meant to say that aloud. He sent up a silent prayer to the Maker that somehow, by some miracle she had not heard him.  
Her blush deepened and her eyes widened. Impulsively he bent down and kissed her, a hunger awakening within him as she met his passion with her own. Her mouth opening slightly, allowing his tongue to enter. Exploring and his hands moved down to her waist pulled her close. They held each other for a moment or two longer before finally, reluctantly pulling away.  
His breath hitched as she licked her lips. "Well we better both finish getting ready before Josephine hunts us down."  
"See you at the ball?" she called out as he reached the door.  
He turned a little and smiled at her. "I am looking forward to it, my lady."


End file.
